fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Embodiment Magic
Sea Embodiment Magic is an exceedingly rare form of Caster, Transformation and Water magic that effectively allows the user complete and total dominance over anything related to the Sea, including inhabitants. However, if someone were to attempt to exceed their limits with this magic, they'd eventually truly become one with the Sea, losing their mind, body, and everything along with it. However this magic is the sheer embodiment of high risk, high reward. Description As mentioned, Sea Embodiment is a rare form of Caster, Transformation and Water magic. Along with these 3 magic forms, it also gives the user complete and total control over anything related to the ocean, not feat any other magic can defeat. Upon learning Sea Embodiment, one's body must adjust to the change in their biology, as after learning it, their body will be prone to change. These changes are of course liquid related, a reason why users must be extremely focused while using this magic. As a caster magic, Sea Embodiment has some power to offer. Sea Embodiment is a form of Caster Magic as mentioned. The user can create devastating strikes from this magic. An example of these attacks expose themselves as rising pillars of water, slashes of water that can slice rocks in half and even water bubbles to drown foes. This magic can always be in the hands of an enemy that wishes you good luck, or misfortune. However, the limits of this magic go beyond it's Caster attributes. The user is also capable of controlling water based entities with this aspect. More so by making physical contact. Once the user touches, say a spirit that has an affinity for water magic, they can use their magic to override the spirits magic origin, causing it to turn on it's summoner and work for the mage. However this only last as long as the user has magic power left over, are conscious or willing releases the spirit from their command. This can also work on Take Over souls, specifically ones with an affinity for water magic. The soul detaches itself from the Take Over Mage and fights for the Sea Embodiment Mage. Sea Embodiment is also a form of Water Magic, obviously. Sea Embodiment gives the user complete domination over water, allowing the user to call water to their side and bend it to their will. A special perk of Sea Embodiment is any water is usable for combat, and as such, advanced users can take control of another mages water magic, however there are limitations. For one to control another mages water attacks, the user must run the risk of injury, as they must touch the attacks to gain control, which can be dangerous depending on the foe. If the user isn't focused and is engulfed in anger or sadness, they won't be able to control the mages water, and if their will power is lesser than the opponents. A main weakness in Sea Embodiment is water must be present in order for it to be usable, although water is in nearly anything and everything. Some experienced user's have shown capable of taking water vapor and using it for combat, other's using their blood, sweat, and tears. The deadliest power of this magic lies in it's Transformation aspect however. Sea Embodiment is lastly, a Transformation magic. The user can change their body to take on the appearance of water like limbs. These limbs are still flexible like water, giving them a wide variety of usages. An intermediate skill of this magic is being able to turn your entire body to water, for travel and more. While the user's body is water, it can be used to drown enemies, and even act as a tidal wave. The Transformation aspect is limited, as if the user ever tries to turn their body into the entire Ocean, or any body water too large, they'd literally become the water itself. Although Sea Embodiment doesn't really have any spells, it's most notable spell is a form of Transformation magic. * True Sea Embodiment: Kraken: '''This is one of the 3 actual spells of Sea Embodiment Magic. The user must enter an extremely large body of water, their emotions must be running wild, however the more mastery one has over the spell, the less emotions are needed to use it. The user turns into a gigantic squid, a Kraken, the size really depending on the water present when activating. The user isn't capable of changing their body further, but can do things that a Kraken can, using their large tentacles for smashing foes and they can stay in water for however long they please. This form has no time limit, however the longer it is active, the more berserk the person becomes, before losing their humanity all together. All around, Sea Embodiment is a devastating magic. Being a Caster, Water, and Transformation magic gives it high versatility and dominance. However their are many risk and requirements for this magic to be used to it's fullest potential. After all, this magic is a high risk high reward. There is no person in history who has ever mastered this magic, however their are some who came close. To master, one must know all of the 3 of the spells, and then be able to use the ''"Ultimate Sea Embodiment" ''However, the Ultimate Sea Embodiment is merely a rumor, and no one knows if it's true or not. '''Trivia The author was amazed to see no one had come up with the idea.Category:Water Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Transformaton Magic Category:Transformation Magic Category:Rare Magic